The Start of a Start
by Emerald-eyes47
Summary: A basic Harry/ Ginny  romantic/Relationship learning story. This is my first time so, I need feedback! I don't know What K means but I rated it that!


**Hi Everyone! This is my very first time writing a Harry Potter Story, so take it easy on me! I'm hoping to continue writing this until James goes to Hogwarts, but that will take some time! I really, really need people, to review so I know what to do next time. I would also love some ideas, ANYTHING! by the way, I'm really Sorry if I've missed something or haven't added something I should have!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, so unfortunately I don't own any of these characters, or places or basically anything!**

**Ok Here goes:**

_He was in the forbidden forest and faced his enemy willingly. The same enemy, he had run from, hidden from, and plotted against for the past 17 years. Everything he fought against, fought for was in vain. Now he was giving it up. _

_For a memory, for Dumbledore. But really, he was giving it up for everyone. For Ron and Hermione, the two who had stuck by him and risked their lives for him, for all the Weasley's, and their love and protection, For Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Neville, Snape, Luna , All the students at Hogwarts, and those who died, His parents, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Cedric, Colin, Sirius, Dobby, all the innocent Muggles, everybody else Voldemort killed in his reign and Ginny. The beautiful love of his life, the girl, if he didn't have to die, was the very person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with._

_But as Voldemort was about to lift the Elder wand and end his life, someone appeared out of the shadows. Her red hair glistened in the moon light, and though her robe was torn and bleeding, she was so beautiful that he forgot all his fears and forgot that she was in the very place that he had worked so hard to keep her from. The place where now, she would be sentenced to death, just like him. The pain of that thought was unbearable, and he screamed as she walked toward him smiling through her fear as if the very sight of him made her day. "Ginny, NO!" he shouted "He'll KILL YOU!" But she just smiled, and moved closer to him, and moved closer to death. _

_Voldemort chuckled loudly and his face turned into a sneer. His red eyes glowed as he taunted Harry. "Ah! Harry Potter's girlfriend, another to shield him, another to die for him." He laughed as he raised his wand. _

_It felt like an eternity as the green light burst out of the tip of his wand and zoomed toward her chest. Harry's screams echoed of the trees as her lifeless body fell to the forest floor. _

"Aaaaaah!"Harry screamed as he woke with a start. He was covered in sweat and his heart was beating rapidly. His bed covers were everywhere, and he was on the floor where he must have fallen when he woke up. He looked around. He was in the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh!" He sighed in relief. It was just a dream. Voldemort was dead. The battle was over. The Horcruxes destroyed. As he remembered that, he remembered Fred, Tonks, Lupin and his Godson Teddy. Now he was alone in the world. Just like Harry. He would be the greatest Godfather to Teddy, just like Sirius had been to him.

But he also remembered something else. Ginny was safe. He was so glad that it didn't even bother him that she hated him for dumping her last year. Nut the truth was that he only broke up with her because he loved her and couldn't bear to see her hurt because of him. Even if she didn't love him, or if she'd got going with another boy while he was away, he wouldn't stop loving her.

He got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. As he peeled of his robes, he saw the dark red scar where Voldemort's killing curse had hit him. It was shaped like a lightning bolt, just like the one on his forehead. He had bruises and cuts everywhere, and it felt like he was lifting a Hippogriff when he raised his arms. He felt loads better after he had showered, and put on a fresh robe that Kreacher must have brought for him.

When he was dressed, he looked over the grounds of Hogwarts. It was beautiful, though very damaged. There was rubble everywhere and there were burnt patches in the grass. A beautiful red sunset was blazing over the hills, and it seemed to be proving to Harry that, even after disaster, life goes on.

He turned away from the window and left the boys dormitory. He went into the common room and saw Ron and Hermione passionately kissing.

Harry watched them jealously, until Ron saw him out of the corner of his eye, and pulled away from Hermione, blushing. Harry grinned at his best friends embarrassment and said "About time you two! I thought I'd never get my breakfast!" He was about to continue when he was smacked with a pillow, right in the face. "That's enough cheek from you, thanks!" Said Hermione with a smug look on her face. "Alright, come on, I'm starving" Ron said and his stomach seemed to agree with him as it growled brutally.

As they went down to the Great hall, he saw the Weasley's all gathered on the Gryffindor table. Harry felt like an outsider, like he didn't deserve to sit with such lovely, brave and caring people. As Hermione and Ron walked towards them, Harry hesitated. Would they want him near them after Fred had died for him? What if this was the last straw? Wasn't Ginny getting possessed, Ron getting poisoned, Mr. Weasley getting bitten by Nagini and Bill getting mauled by Greyback enough grief for one family? And it was all because of him.

Harry turned, ignoring Ron and Hermione's calls, and ran out of the Great hall. He ran down to the Lake, where he had spent many good times with Ginny, and tried to calm down. He sat down and started to cry. For everything. For all those who had died, for all the bad luck, and for everything he had been trying to hold in for the past year. The tears just kept streaming down his face, and his glasses fogged up.

Harry leaned back into the grass and fell asleep.

When he awoke, he felt warm. He looked down and saw Ginny asleep in is arms. Harry was shocked. It had been ages since he'd had such a good, amazing dream like this. He definitely didn't want it to end. He was about to make the most of his good luck and go back to sleep, when she awoke. "Mmmm, Hi Harry!" She mumbled her voice thick with sleep. "Hi" Harry whispered. "Don't get up, or it will end."

"What will end?" she asked

"My dream" he whispered

"What are you talking about?" she asked and her face was full of confusion.

"Don't you see?" Harry said, jumping up. "This is a dream. A wonderful, fantastic dream, because the real life Ginny hates me because I dumped her last year. The real life Ginny didn't realise that I dumped her because I loved her and I was afraid that she'd be killed by Voldemort. The real life Ginny doesn't know that I had a dream yesterday that she died and that it scared me almost to DEATH!" Harry shouted and sat down puffing from his little speech.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny said and started to cry. He looked shocked and had no idea what to do. "Harry, I love you. I thought you didn't love me anymore, so I started avoiding you!" Harry looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh and by the way this isn't a dream, so if you don't agree to go out with me again, there's a Bat Bogey Hex coming your way!" She said with that blazing look in her eyes that he'd learned to take awareness of. "Anyw-" Whatever Ginny was about to say was cut off as Harry embraced her and they kissed so passionately that it would have made Ron jealous, Harry thought smugly.

Harry was so happy. He had Ginny forever. He couldn't stop Smiling as they walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. "I'm starving!" Harry said cheerfully.


End file.
